The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more specifically to techniques for entering authentication gestures into electronic devices.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The present disclosure relates generally to controlling access to information or applications stored on an electronic device, such as a handheld or portable device. This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices, and in particular portable electronic devices (e.g., portable media players, cellular telephones and notebook and tablet computers) are increasingly used for storing various types of information. Such information may include confidential information such as phone numbers, personal and professional contacts, electronic communications, information relating to finances or financial accounts, business related projects and documents, personal photos and videos, personal and business contacts, and so forth. Storing such information on a portable electronic device allows a user to access the information wherever the user may take the device. However, storing such information on a portable electronic device may also increase the risk that confidential information may be lost, stolen, or accessed by an unauthorized person.
Some electronic devices are configured with security measures to decrease accessibility of confidential information to unauthorized parties. However, conventional security measures such as the use of alphanumeric security codes (e.g., passwords, personal identification numbers [PINs], etc.) may not provide adequate security. In particular, screens or fields for entering a password or PIN may be visible to a bystander who may be able to view the entered security code. Furthermore, users may select a password or PIN which may be guessed relatively easily and may not provide a high degree of security for the stored confidential information.